Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers
by nxtfan123
Summary: One night changes WWE forever! Features SEXUAL CONTENT, MILD LANGUAGE, and BLOODY DEATH SCENES. Viewers discretion is advised.
1. Where It All Begins

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

SOMEWHERE IN HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS

12:32 A.M.

OCTOBER 31st, 2013

Stephanie McMahon was driving in the cold rain, on her way to Raw's upcoming live event. She got out of her car and ran inside the building. She went inside her office. Suddenly, she heard strange noises outside. She looked out the window and saw a mysterious figure. She turned away for a second. She looked out the window again. The mysterious figure wasn't there. Then, her phone rang.

Stephanie said, "Hello? Stephanie McMahon speaking. Hello? Hello? Hello?"

She hung up. She heard footsteps outside her door. She looked outside her door.

Stephanie said, "Hello? Who's there?"

She turned around.

Paul said, "BOO!"

It was Stephanie's husband, Paul Levesque.

Stephanie said, "AHH! You scared the crap out of me!"

Paul said, "Come on, babe! It's Halloween."

Stephanie said, "Yeah. Tomorrow. You'll have time for that in the morning."

Paul said, "It is the morning. 12 o'clock!"

Stephanie said, "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

Paul said, "Planning the Raw event. How about you?"

Stephanie said, "I'm finishing up some paper work."

Paul said, "You know, since I've went back to wrestling and I've been on...on the road, our love life has been down the drain."

Paul kissed Stephanie's neck.

Stephanie said, "Please, Paul, not now. After I finish my paper work, then we can...go back to our usual fun."

They lightly kissed each other. They both went back to their offices. 2 minutes later, Stephanie heard some strange noises outside the door. She heard Paul screaming.

Stephanie said, "Hello? Paul? Come on! No more games! Hello?"

Stephanie left her office and slowly walked to Paul's office. She opened the door. Paul wasn't in the office. She closed the door and Paul appeared. He fell to the ground, with a butcher knife in his head. Stephanie backed away, crying. Michael Myers appeared and grabbed the knife out of Paul's head. Stephanie turned around and tripped. She quickly got up and ran. Michael followed her. She opened the doors, looking to hide, but she failed. She opened the door to her office. She closed the door and locked it. Michael was stabbing the door. Stephanie opened the window and escaped through there. Stephanie jumped out and she fell pretty hard on the ground, face first. Michael broke in the room and found the window open. So he decided to walk outside. Stephanie had a bloody nose and a cut near her eyebrow. Her ankle was also very bloody. Stephanie tried to get up off the ground. She saw the shadow of Michael Myers. She finally got on her feet and ran with a limp. She ran to her car. The car didn't start up. She decided to hide on the floor of the car. Michael walked around the car. Stephanie was quiet. Michael then flipped the car. The car rolled down a hill with Stephanie inside of it. Stephanie crawled out the car with a busted lip and bloody forehead. Michael appeared. Stephanie quickly tried to get back in the car and hide, but Michael dragged her out. Stephanie repeatedly kicked him in the face. On the seventh kick, Michael took Stephanie's ankle and twisted it. Stephanie screamed in pain. Michael then stabbed Stephanie in the leg. Stephanie then kicked Michael in the face. Michael dropped to the floor. Stephanie took Michael's knife and stabbed him in the heart. Stephanie sat there for a minute. She then stood up and walked slowly. She then spots the police car. She waved her hands and screamed, "Help me! Please! Help me! Please! I need help!" Stephanie stood there and cried. Then, Michael Myers came from behind and slit her throat. Stephanie fell to the ground. Michael then stabbed her repeatedly in the back.

HALLOWEEN: THE REVIVAL OF MICHAEL MYERS


	2. The Boogeyman Returns

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

SOMEWHERE IN HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS

1:27 P.M.

OCTOBER 31st, 2013

HALLOWEEN

The WWE roster was backstage, practicing for the WWE Halloween event. Brie and Nikki put on their cop costumes. Eva Marie put on her cheerleader costume. She was putting her pigtails up in her dressing room. Michael Myers walked passed her door. She turned around. Michael Myers wasn't there. Vince McMahon called the Divas to practice the annual Halloween Battle Royal. The Divas participating was The Bella Twins, Eva Marie, Jojo, Natalya, Kaitlyn, Aksana, Naomi, Cameron, Alicia Fox, Layla, Tamina Snuka, and Rosa Mendes. They practiced the match and during the match, Kaitlyn stared near the seats in the arena, where Michael Myers was standing. The Bellas threw Kaitlyn over the top rope.

Brie said, "Get ya' head in the game, loser!"

Vince said, "Come on now, Kaitlyn! Focus!"

Kaitlyn said, "Sorry."

She looked at the seats in the arena again and didn't see anyone.

After the match was practiced, Jojo met up with Kaitlyn.

Jojo said, "Girl, what went wrong?"

Kaitlyn said, "Nothing. It's like...I saw this guy with a mask...in the seats..."

Jojo said, "The boogeyman?"

Kaitlyn said, "Um...yeah."

Jojo said, "HaHaHa! That's funny! It's probably Randy pulling a stupid joke."

Kaitlyn said, "You're probably right. Thanks."

Jojo said, "No prob!"

Kaitlyn walked to her dressing room. Jojo went to her dressing room. In Jojo's dressing room, Jojo opened her mirror. She got her makeup for her Little Bo Peep costume. She closed the mirror and Michael Myers appeared.

Jojo said, "Randy, stop crapping around and leave the comedy to yourself."

Michael Myers stood there.

Jojo said, "I'm serious."

Michael Myers stood there. Jojo turned her chair around.

Jojo said, "Randy? Randy?!"

Jojo slapped Michael Myers. Michael grabbed Jojo by her neck. Jojo choked. Michael brought his knife back and then stabbed Jojo in the throat. Jojo dropped to the ground. Michael Myers walked out the dressing room.


	3. Impostor Or Not

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

Kaitlyn walked by Randy Orton.

Kaitlyn said, "Hey, Randy, you butthole, you frickin' scared me!"

Randy said, "I didn't scare you."

Kaitlyn said, "Yeah right, loser! You put on that boogeyman mask!"

Randy said, "Whatever you say, Kaitlyn!"

Randy walked to the locker room. It was empty.

Randy said, "Anyone here? Oh well?"

Randy looked for his wrestling boots. He opened his locker, only to find the dead body of Jojo in it. Randy gasped. He turned around and Michael Myers was there. Michael grabbed Randy's arm and he put his leg on Randy's waist. Michael pushed back and off came Randy's head, arms, and body.


	4. AJ's Room

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

AJ Lee was backstage with Big E Langston, getting ready for a match.

AJ said, "Can't wait for this match. I just know you're gonna beat Dolph Ziggler."

Big E said, "I'll try."

AJ said, "No. You'll do!"

Big E said, "I mean, I do. I do."

AJ said, "...I love you."

Big E said, "I know. I know. As a friend."

AJ said, "No...more than that."

Big E and AJ embraced each other. Big E kissed AJ. AJ kissed Big E back. Suddenly, they got on the room's couch and started making out.

*NOW I WANNA GET DESCRIPTIVE, SO DON'T GO EWW! LOL!*

AJ got on top of Big E and she took her shirt off. Big E got up and grabbed AJ by her head. He made out with her. He then took her bra off. AJ took Big E's shirt off. AJ unzipped Big E's pants. They both laughed. Big E turned AJ over. They made out again. Suddenly, Michael Myers heard the moaning of AJ. Big E was kissing AJ's neck. She took her shorts off. She was halfway of taking her underwear off, until, Michael came in the room and stabbed Big E in the back with a pickaxe. AJ screamed. She put her shirt back on. Big E was laying on AJ's legs, so she couldn't move. AJ tried her hardest, until, Michael stabbed AJ three times in the head with the pickaxe. He left the pickaxe in her head. Layla went inside the room, while Michael hid inside the closet.

Layla said, "AJ? What's wrong? I heard screaming. Geesh! Girl, put some pants on! Is this another one of your Halloween jokes?"

Layla moved closer to AJ.

Layla said, "(gasp) The blood is warm! AHH!"

Michael Myers grabbed Layla's head from behind and pushed it towards the pickaxe in AJ's head. The pickaxe stabbed Layla in the eye and she died.


	5. Avatar Down

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

It is now 2:07 p.m.

Tamina was fixing her Avatar costume in her dressing room. Vince walked in and tapped Tamina. She was startled.

Vince said, "Tamina, do you happen to know where Paul and Stephanie is?"

Tamina said, "Oh, I'm pretty sure they stayed home to take care of their kids."

Vince said, "Thanks a lot!"

Tamina said, "No prob!"

Vince left the room. Michael Myers walked in and Tamina didn't noticed. Michael tapped Tamina.

Tamina said, "Yes, Mr. McMahon?"

She turned around.

Tamina said, "Ahh!"

Michael grabbed her by the head and smashed her head in the mirror. He then took his knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Tamina died. He hid the body under the couch in the room.


	6. Man In The Mirror

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

Naomi and Cameron was backstage getting ready for their Halloween match. They had Bert and Ernie costumes. Cameron's boyfriend, Justin Gabriel, came in the room.

Justin said, "Excuse me, Naomi, I need to talk to Cameron."

Naomi said, "OK, I'll go to Jon."

Jon was Naomi's boyfriend. Naomi left the room. She passed Michael Myers while he was walking down the hall.

Naomi said, "Sup' Randy? Nice costume!"

Michael looked back at her. In the dressing room...

Justin was kissing Cameron. They were making out on the couch.

*MORE SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*

Cameron got on top of Justin and started riding him. He then turned her over and repeatedly humped her.

*I WARNED YOU! I'M SO SORRY! LOL*

Cameron made out with Justin. Justin took Cameron's costume off. Cameron was in her bra and underwear. Cameron stripped Justin to his underwear. Cameron and Justin was sucking on each others...parts. Justin was on top of Cameron, humping her. Until, Cameron saw something on the mirror.

Cameron said, "Wait, Justin, wait. The mirror looks weird."

Cameron put on her robe. Justin put his clothes back on. Cameron looked at the mirror closely.

Michael Myers popped out.

He choked Cameron. Justin punched Michael in the head. Michael grabbed Justin by the neck and ripped his head off. Cameron screamed. Michael grabbed Cameron by her hair and slashed her face with a kitchen knife.

In Jon's room...

Naomi was on Jon's lap, kissing him.

*MORE AND MORE SEXUAL STUFF! SORRY! LOL!*

Naomi said, "I'm gonna stay in your room tonight."

Jon said, "That's better than my brother."

Naomi giggled and started riding Jon.

Michael Myers walked passed the room with Justin's head in his hand.


	7. See Anything You Like?

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

Curtis (Fandango) and Summer Rae was practicing for their entrance in their dressing room.

Summer said, "Curtis, I'm gonna get in the shower."

Curtis said, "Alright!"

Curtis took a cigarette out and began to smoke it. He pulled his lighter out and he lighted it. Before it hit the cigarette, Michael came from behind and shoved the lighter in Curtis's mouth. He screamed. The lighter burned Curtis's throat and he died.

Summer said, "Curtis, what's wrong?"

Summer got her towel and got out the shower. She saw Michael Myers on the couch.

Summer said, "So you got your costume to get sexy for me?"

He ignored her.

Summer said, "You are so hot!"

Summer went to Michael's mid-section. She grabbed it.

*YOU ALL SHOULD BE YELLING, "YOU STUPID B%#$ ! RUN!" LOL*

Summer said, "Lay down, silly!"

Michael stood there for a minute. Then, he layed down. Summer got on top of him. She took her towel off.

Summer said, "See anything you like?"

Michael rolls his eyes a little bit.

Summer was riding Michael. She kissed him.

Summer said, "I like you better with the mask off, baby!"

Summer reached to grab the mask off. Michael grabbed Summer's neck.

Summer said, "What are you do-...oh! This is the Kill The Blonde Chick With Big Tits And Ba-Donk-A-Donk Game! OK!"

Michael pulled a knife out.

Summer said, "And this is the fake knife with fake blood on it. Now, you cut me hard! HaHaHa! Yes baby! After that, you lick me on my-"

Michael sliced Summer's throat.

Summer died.


	8. The McMahon House

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

It's now 5:52 p.m.

Vince left the building to check on his wife, Linda McMahon. While driving to the house, he felt like a car was following him. He went to his house. He opened the door, only to find his wife pinned to the inside house door with five kitchen knifes. Two in her eyes, two in her breast, and one in her stomach. Vince gasped. He turned around. Michael appeared. He picked him up and put him on the knifes that was stabbed into Linda.

Michael took his car and drove back to the arena.

**SORRY FOR HAVING IT SHORT!**


	9. I'll Be Right Back

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

Eva Marie was watching Scream with The Bella Twins.

Eva said, "I'm gonna get a soda. I'll be right back!"

Nikki said, "Don't say that, you stupid b#%$ !"

Eva giggled and left.

She got a soda from the machine. If you might wanna know, it was a Diet Coke. She tried to get it through the slot.

Eva said, "Ah! My hand is stuck!"

At that moment, she saw Michael Myers walking across the door. Eva hurried to get it out. Michael suddenly came and stabbed her in the neck. Michael left. Dolph went to get a soda.

Dolph said, "Eva, the killer joke won't fool me! Ok then! I'm taking your SODA!"

Michael came and choked Dolph. He then snapped his neck. Michael took Eva's arm out of the slot. Well, tried. Her arm ripped off. He hid the bodies in his car.


	10. The Famous Myers Escape

_**Halloween: The Revival Of Michael Myers**_

Kaitlyn was in Sheamus's room. They were kissing.

Kaitlyn said, "Do you think Michael Myers is real?"

Sheamus said, "Hell f#$%ing no!"

Kaitlyn said, "Just asking!"

? said, "AHH!"

Kaitlyn ran outside and saw Rosa Mendes with a saw in her head. They ran to The Bellas room. They both had their chest sliced. They ran to Alicia Fox's room. She had eyes gouged out. They turned around. They saw Aksana being hung. John Cena appeared with Natalya.

John said, "We need to leave now!"

Natalya said, "We're leaving in Punk's (CM Punk) car. Naomi and Jon's in the car with him."

Michael Myers appeared across the hall.

John said, "Let's go!"

They ran outside to Punk's car.

Backseat: Naomi on Jon's lap, Kaitlyn on Sheamus's lap, John

Frontseat: Punk (driving), Natalya

Punk started up the car. Michael appeared, broke the car window, and ripped out Punk's lip ring. Punk hurried and drive.


End file.
